1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coaxial cable, a coaxial cable end-processing structure, and a coaxial cable shielding terminal forming a coaxial connector.
2. Related Art
Generally, a coaxial cable, used for transmitting high-frequency signals as in an antenna wire, comprises, in radially outward sequence, a core conductor serving as a center conductor, an insulator serving as a dielectric, a metallic tape conductor and a braid (which serve as an outer conductor), and an insulating sheath serving as an outer covering. The coaxial cable of this construction has a coaxial connector provided at an end thereof, and the coaxial cable can be connected to a mating equipment, a mating coaxial cable or the like via this coaxial connector. The coaxial connector includes a coaxial cable shielding terminal through which the braid is connected to a mating coaxial connector for grounding purposes so as to intercept electrical noises such as electromagnetic waves and static electricity.
The following connecting structure of connecting a coaxial cable to acoaxial connector has been proposed. Namely, a braid is exposed at an end portion of the coaxial cable, and the exposed braid is undone or unloosed, and then a connecting conductor portion of the coaxial connector is inserted into a gap between the undone braid and a metallic tape conductor (or an insulator) disposed inside this braid. Then, a metallic sleeve, separate from the coaxial cable and the coaxial connector, is press-fastened onto the exposed braid. By thus press-fastening the metallic sleeve, the coaxial cable is electrically and mechanically connected to the coaxial connector (see, for example, JP-A-2004-55475 Publication).
In this connecting structure, the connecting conductor portion of the coaxial connector is inserted into the gap between the braid and the metallic tape conductor (or the insulator) in order to prevent the contours of transverse cross-sections of the insulator and the outer conductor from being deformed out of concentric relation to each other, that is to say, in order to satisfy high-frequency characteristics. This connecting structure is also aimed at satisfying a predetermined tensile strength of the coaxial cable and the coaxial connector.
In the above conventional technique, it is necessary to carry out the operation for undoing the braid, exposed at the end portion of the coaxial cable, in order that the connecting conductor portion of the coaxial cable can be inserted into the inside of the braid of the coaxial cable. Therefore, the conventional connecting structure has a problem that the efficiency of the operation is affected since the cumbersome operation must be carried out.
And besides, in the above conventional technique, the metallic sleeve, separate from the coaxial cable and the coaxial connector, is prepared, and is mounted on the coaxial cable, and therefore it is necessary to produce the metallic sleeve and to effect its mounting operation. Therefore, the conventional connecting structure has problems that the number of the component parts increases and that the efficiency of the operation is affected. Incidentally, when solving the problem with respect to the increased number of the component parts, care must be taken to satisfy the predetermined tensile strength of the coaxial cable and the coaxial connector.